candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Taffy Tropics
(unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy - Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: A monkey is hungry but is unable to get the bananas due to a snake guarding it. After episode: Tiffi uses her flute to lure the snake away, and the monkey became satisfied. New things *Ingredient + candy bomb + wrapped candy cannon is unofficially introduced in level 624, due to redesigning. Levels Taffy Tropics breaks the trend of having no conveyor belt, but continues the trend of having moves levels, candy frogs, chameleon candies, and no cake bombs. This is an easy - somewhat easy episode. It is mostly made up of easy, somewhat easy and medium levels. Levels and are tricky, but not too hard. Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Cereal Sea. Gallery Story= BE43A.PNG|Ouuuu! BE43B.PNG|What's that rumbling? BE43C.PNG|It's my tummy, I can't get to the bananas. AE43A.PNG|Tiffi plays her flute. AE43B.PNG|Mad flute skills, Thank you! |-| Levels= Level 621 Reality.png|Level 621 - |link=Level 621 Level 622 V2 HTML5.png|Level 622 - |link=Level 622 Level 623 V4 HTML5.png|Level 623 - |link=Level 623 Level 624 V3 HTML5.png|Level 624 - |link=Level 624 Level 625 V4 HTML5.png|Level 625 - |link=Level 625 Level 626 Reality.png|Level 626 - |link=Level 626 Level 627 Reality.png|Level 627 - |link=Level 627 Level 628 V3 HTML5.png|Level 628 - |link=Level 628 Level 629 V3 HTML5.png|Level 629 - |link=Level 629 Level 630 Reality.png|Level 630 - |link=Level 630 Level 631 V3 HTML5.png|Level 631 - |link=Level 631 Level 632 V3 HTML5.png|Level 632 - |link=Level 632 Level 633 V6 HTML5.png|Level 633 - |link=Level 633 Level 634 Reality.png|Level 634 - |link=Level 634 Level 635 Reality.png|Level 635 - |link=Level 635 |-| Champion title= Taffy Tamer.png|Champion title|link=Taffy Tamer |-| Icon= Taffytropics.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Taffy Tropics Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *The pathway is just like that of Waffle Workshop. *This episode continues the trend of no cake bombs as both are absent again. *This episode starts the trend of having no timed levels since Cereal Sea. *This episode continues the trend of having candy frogs. *For currently unknown reasons, all the levels in this episode were leaked onto mobile devices in the days leading up to its official release. *This episode is the second episode in a row being ingredients level at the final level of the episode. *The orders in this episode do not require any combinations. *Like Sour Salon, there are no levels with 50-moves or more. Usually episodes released later contains at least one level which has at least 50 moves or more. *This episode received the most level buffs in a single day with 6, breaking the previous episode's record of 5. This should say a lot about how easy these episodes used to be. *This episode continues the trend of no jelly levels to be an episode finale, and levels that end in 0 are not jelly levels. *There are no chocolate spawners in this episode. *This is currently the most recent episode to have dialogue in the story. *Prior to the level 629 buff but after the level 623 nerf, this episode used to break the trend of having at least one hard or above level, which is starting from Easter Bunny Hills. And the first episode after Minty Meadow to have never have hard or above levels in Candy Crush Saga history (this does not include previous versions). **This episode breaks the trend of having very hard levels as well. *The background on mobile devices show the monkey getting the bananas, but the snake is on the tree. *This is the last episode in Reality to feature dialogue on flash version. **The next (and currently only) Reality episode released after this one to have dialogue is Bonbon Brambles. *This episode's background and story is reused for Tropical Terrain. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Tropical-themed episodes